El juego del escondite
by Crisst
Summary: Bella Swan es directora de una escuela de artes escénicas con una fama de arpía inmerecida. Un día despierta en una habitación con otras 8 personas, solo saben que están aíslados y que los vampiros esperan fuera para cazarles. M por violencia


Hola! Bueno, sí, otra historia, estoy loca, ya lo sé, pero es que cuando vienen las ideas son imparables. Este fanfic será muy corto. Está basado en varias películas como Saw, no tendrá más de 4 o 5 capítulos, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**El juego del escondite **

**Capítulo 1: La caza**

Bella Swan es una mujer de 28 años, es directora de una de las escuelas de artes escénicas más importantes del país. A su corta edad ya había demostrado sus asombrosas cualidades como bailarina, cantante y actriz, pero ella quería mostrarles a otros como hacerlo.

Cuando comenzó su trabajo solo quería mostrarse como una profesora dedicada a sus alumnos, pero con el tiempo y su repentino ascenso a directora del colegio todo cambió. Bella se vio en la obligación de tomar difíciles e importantes decisiones. Las pruebas de acceso la ponían en un aprieto, las plazas eran escasas, se presentaban muchos alumnos, y a ella correspondía la decisión de quien entraba y quien no. Pasado el tiempo se dio cuenta de que para que su escuela consiguiera el prestigio merecido no podía seguir siendo tan indulgente.

La escuela se hizo prestigiosa pero, ¿a qué precio? Bella ganó una reputación de mujer despiadada, y aunque le dolía se recordaba cada día que lo hacía por su amada escuela. Pero la mayoría de las veces el prestigio no conseguía consolarla de las frías miradas que le dirigían los jóvenes excluídos. Hubo intentos de agresión en algunas ocasiones, otras, había encontrado pinchadas las ruedas de su coche, o roto algún cristal de la escuela. Pero ese no era el peor ataque que recibiría.

Bella se encontraba nerviosa, comenzaba el curso y con él las pruebas de acceso. Hoy su día sería de los más duros del curso. Se levantó a las 7 de la mañana, se dio una ducha relajante, que no sirvió de mucho, se vistió con un traje de pantalón blanco muy elegante, unos tacones de aguja, unos pendientes de oro blanco, junto con su bolso de Versace.

Se subió en su carísimo Ferrari rojo y se dirigió a la escuela.

Bella jamás había sido una persona materialista, es más ella se había críado con el sueldo de profesora de su madre en una pequeña casita de Phoenix y nunca se había quejado. Pero al llegar a Los Angeles y convertirse en una persona importante a la vez que rica fue adaptándose a su standing profesional comprando ropa y coches caros.

Pero el dinero no hacía que Bella dejara de ser una persona desdichada, llevaba años sin ver a su familia, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía verdaderos amigos, y por no hablar de relaciones amorosas, porque era justo eso, no había nada de qué hablar, Bella llevaba demasiado tiempo sin salir con nadie y mucho más sin tener sexo. Muchos hombres se interesaban por ella, pero eran ricachones frívolos en cuyos cerebros solo se escuchaba hueco.

Todas las noches las sábanas eran testigos de sus lágrimas que salían incesantes de ella al pensar que la vida perfecta que había soñado jamás podría vivirla, que la felicidad completa no existe, y que siempre se sentiría sola.

Llegó a la escuela después de las 8 de la mañana, el tráfico era terrible en esa zona de la ciudad. Se encontró a los chicos que ya hacían cola en la puerta para las pruebas de acceso, dio un suspiro profundo y entró.

Se encontró con la profesora de danza clásica y el profesor de canto, ambos iban de un lado para el otro organizando a los aspirantes y las salas para las pruebas. Esquivó a algunos chicos y conseguió llegar hasta su despacho. Se dejó caer sobre su sillón y comenzó a ojear las fichas de los nuevos alumnos. Su secretaria Gianna llamó a la puerta.

-¿Señorita Swan?-la llamó.

-¿Sí, Gianna?

-¿Necesita usted algo?-le preguntó. Aunque Gianna era varios años mayor que ella se obligaba a sí misma a hablar de usted a su jefa, aunque Bella le aseguraba que no era necesario.

-Un café con leche sería genial.-sugirió Bella.

-En seguida se lo traigo. La profesora Blanchett me ha pedido que la informe que las pruebas comenzarán en 20 minutos.-informó.

-Bien, dile que allí estaré.-contestó.

Gianna salió a por el café para Bella y ella se volvió a quedar ante el montón de papeles desperdigados sobre su mesa. Gianna había trabajado muchos años con Bella, la conocía a fondo, y siempre era muy eficaz en su trabajo. Bella sabía más bien poco de ella, que tenía un hijo que tendría unos 17 años, pero no siquiera recordaba el nombre del chico.

-Soy una jefa de mierda.-se dijo antes de irse a las pruebas.

Se sentó en el centro de la mesa frente al escenario. Había cuatro pruebas: una de teatro, otra de baile y otra más de canto y música. Se sumaban las puntuaciones de las tres pruebas y los 30 mejores entrarían.

Ya habían terminado las pruebas de teatro y música, tan solo quedaba la de baile, la favorita de Bella. Algunos chicos mostraron un gran talento, otros descendieron su puntuación final con la prueba.

Estaban viendo a un muchacho llamado Chris Mathews, no lo hacía mal, pero se le notaba lo nervioso que estaba. Durante uno de los saltos su pie cayó mal, lo que le hizo caerse y lesionarse. Acudieron algunos profesores a auxiliarle, al parecer se había lesionado y no podría continuar.

-NO, NO, tengo que hacer la prueba.-le dijo al traumatólogo que teníamos contratado en la escuela.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero esto tiene muy mala pinta, yo diría unos meses de reposo.-le recomendó.

-Tengo que entrar a esta escuela.-gruñó.

-Lo siento, Chris, pero no vas a poder bailar hoy.-le dijo Bella.-Creo que tendrás que volver el año que viene.-le sugirió.

-NO, maldita sea, no sabes lo que me he preparado para esto.-gritó.

-Lo entiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada más, no puedes terminar la prueba y no puedes bailar, tendrás que volver el próximo año.-repitió.

-Maldita zorra, no sabes nada. Todo el mundo dice que eres fría y despiadada, pero serás tú la que descubra lo que son seres fríos y despiadados, no tendrán misericordia contigo igual que tú no la has tenido conmigo, puta.-le escupió.

Bella no había entendido nada de lo que decía ese chico, ¿a qué se refería? Se lo llevaron al hospital tras la amenaza, y continuaron las pruebas, aunque Bella se encontraba mucho más distraída.

Cuando todo terminó y la escuela se quedó vacía Bella decidió hacer lo único que conseguía despejar su cabeza, bailar. Se puso su maillot de baile y se encerró en la sala de danza clásica, puso una canción en el reproductor, y se dejó llevar por la música.

Llevaba minutos, quizá horas perdida en su mundo, disfrutando del baile, como ya no lo recordaba. Pero entonces un ruido la sacó de su trance, había algo fuera. Salió de la sala y se asomó al pasillo, no vio a nadie.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-preguntó al aire.

Iba a dar otro paso cuando unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por detrás, ella intentó soltarse, pero la sombra le puso un pañuelo sobre la nariz y todo se volvió negro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella despertó en una habitación desconocida. Había unas diez personas en la habitación, algunos seguían inconscientes y otros iban despertando como ella. La habitación parecía pertenecer a una vieja cabaña abandonada.

-¿Qué coño es esto?-gritó un hombre enorme, de pelo oscuro que acababa de despertar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó una chica bajita de pelo erizado con aspecto de duende.

-No lo sé.-contestó Bella.-Solo recuerdo que alguien me agarró por la espalda y me dejó incosciente con cloroformo.

-Lo mismo a mí.-coincidió el chico grande.

-A mí también me pasó eso.-dijo un chico rubio a su lado.

-¿Quién nos ha traído aquí y por qué?-preguntó la pequeña chica al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo.-propuso el muchacho grande.-Por cierto, soy Emmett.

-Yo soy Alice.-dijo la chica bajita.

-Me llamo Mike, Mike Newton.-dijo el rubio.

-Yo soy Jessica Stanley.-dijo otra muchacha.

-Lauren Mallory.-dijo una rubia teñida observando furiosa su tacón roto.

-Max.-dijo un hombre mayor con aspecto desconfiado.

-Steve.-dijo un hombre algo más entrado en años.

-Eric Yorkie.-contestó un joven bajito y de aspecto tímido.

-Bella Swan.-se presentó ella.-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo hemos llegado aquí?-preguntó, lo único que recibió fueron engimientos de hombros o una negación con la cabeza.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que ya habéis despertado todos"-dijo una voz fría, buscaron y buscaron pero no encontraron de dónde procedía.

"No os molésteis en buscarme, no estoy ahí con vosotros."-rió-"Creo que es la hora de dar algunas explicaciones, hoy estáis aquí porque alguien cree que no sois lo suficientemente dignos para vivir, el dolor que habéis causado a otros os será devuelto."

"Vosotros, humanos, tenéis la vida que nosotros desearíamos y sin embargo, lo desaprovecháis en vuestras soberbias y avariciosas ambiciones."

Todos en la sala se miraron confusos.

"¿Qué quienes somos nosotros?"-preguntó la voz.-"Somos los espectros de la noche, las criaturas que se alimentan de sangre, somos las figuras de la inmortalidad. Pero, lo que más os importa a vosotros es que hoy seremos cazadores. Y por supuesto vosotros sois las presas, pero no desespereis, no todos moriréis, algunos puede que consigan escapar o sean elegidos."

Bella no sabía de qué hablaba aquella voz, ¿escapar?¿ser elegido?

"Durante la caza algunos vampiros os vigilarán y estudiarán, y si creen que alguno de vosotros merece la pena, os elegirán para convertiros en uno de nosotros."

"El sitio en el que os encontráis ahora mismo es vuestro refugio, nadie entrará a atacaros, ni siquiera se acercará a un kilómetro a la redonda. Podéis decidir quedaros ahí, pero no tenéis ni agua ni comida, algo que por lo que sé los humanos necesitais, no sé qué muerte sería peor."

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de todos los que allí estaban.

"No os creais que tanta crueldad sale de la nada, vosotros os mereceis este castigo, después de todo nosotros somos demonios, pero ¿qué excusa teneis vosotros?"

La fría voz no volvió a hablar, todos se quedaron en silencio aterrorizados.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó del ojo de Bella, pudo ser de miedo, agonía, angustia, pero no, era de tristeza, del hecho de saber que iba a morir y probablemente nadie la echaría de menos.

Cuando se sintió un poco más estable se levantó del suelo, todos los demás se quedaron mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-¿A qué esperáis para poneros en camino?-les preguntó ella.

-¿Tú estás loca?¿Es que no has oído nada? Hay un montón de vampiros por ahí fuera esperando para matarnos.-le gritó Lauren Mallory.

-Claro que lo he oído.-repuso.-Pero debemos intentar escapar.

-Nos matarán maldita lunática.-la acusó Jessica.-Es mejor que nos quedemos, aguantaremos hasta que alguien venga a rescatarnos.

-¿Rescatarnos?¿Creeis que alguien vendrá a rescatarnos?-preguntó Max incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, nos echarán en falta y mandarán numerosos equipos de rescate.-concordó Mike Newton.

-Pero, ¡qué ingenuos sois!-escupió Emmett.

-Nadie nos echará en falta.-murmuró Bella.-Si quereis quedaros aquí a morir de sed, bien, pero yo me voy, ¿alguien me acompaña?

-Yo voy contigo.-contestó Emmett.

-Yo también.-dijo Max.

-Yo no me quedo aquí.-sentenció Steve.

-No sé qué es peor, pero no sé si debamos quedarnos aquí parados. Seríamos un objetivo demasiado fácil.-dijo Alice mientras se levantaba del suelo de un salto.

-NO, han dicho que no se acercarían a la cabaña.-repuso Lauren.

-Y el motivo por el que no pueden saltarse sus propias reglas es…-dejó Emmett la frase inconclusa.

-¿Creeis que lo harían?-preguntó más asustada ahora Jessica.

-No podemos saberlo.-murmuró Bella.-Pero no me quedaré a comprobarlo, vosotros haced lo que querais.

Los cinco salieron de la cabaña dejando a los otros dentro. Se encontraron frente a un insólito bosque, en el que no se percibían ni siquiera animales. La batalla por la supervivencia acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, para los que sigan mis otras historias las actualizaré muy pronto, lo prometo.

Y si no es mucho pedir, por favor reviews ^^


End file.
